


Little Red and Big Wolf

by elgntflwr



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriages, F/M, Little Red Riding Hood AU, Romance, idk how to tag this : D, mentions of j.so, sorry but i tried putting jiwoo but couldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgntflwr/pseuds/elgntflwr
Summary: In which Matthew and Somin are the main characters of a fairy tale doomed to end without the happily ever after.





	Little Red and Big Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> this took me a week to write bcs i was distracted by a lot of things (and i unfortunately get easily distracted ;-;) there aren't enough bmin fanfictions out there, so i'm writing my own! hope you like this! <3

_“Darling, all we’ll ever be is the protagonists of a tragic love story.”_

Red had always been a colour that Somin was fascinated with. It symbolised a lot of things; different emotions. While most girls would have chosen pink for its gentle feminine aura and some girls chose red for its sexy enchantment, she loved it for a reason that was different from the previous ones. She simply liked it because he loved it. It was his favourite colour, and so it began to become hers as well. 

She had always wanted to meet him, the big, bad wolf that everyone was so terrified of. She might have been a bit naïve to think this way, but all she ever felt toward him was not fear—instead, she felt curiosity. With everyone growing afraid of him, had he felt the only emotion she was very familiar with? Was he ever _lonely_?

The sky was a canvas, a melange of orange, red, pink and blue painted into it. It gave her environment a warm feeling, the rocky road she was threading alone felt as though it was leading her to somewhere great. The sunlight which shone through the leaves of the trees that stood proudly next to each other, silently guiding her to her destination. A crimson hood covered half of her face, while her body sported a white one-piece with ruffles laced on the edges. It was quite girly, and she especially loved wearing it because it was the first and last gift her grandmother had given her. 

A memory flashed through her mind, and a smile fell on her lips. The first time they met, she had been walking down the same path, watching the sun slowly slide down from its throne at the sky to rest below the sea. She remembered thinking how much she hated sunsets. The nightmares that always started the moment the night took over the sky—she despised it. Yet all she would ever be was a mindless doll, helplessly manipulated by a world of puppeteers. She was just a tool for their success, a stepping stone for their victory.  
The end of the lonely, long road was a wild enigma which she had always found herself caught within its lovely chains—not that she would rather have it any other way. The first time she had seen him, all she could think about was how sad he looked. He was large, taller than her for so many centimetres and inches. His hair was a messy light tinge of brown, the type which tempted her to touch. His wolf ears and tail were evident, and she knew it should have scared her. Yet the only thing that took her breathe away, was his pair of dark eyes which seemed to ask,

_Can I give up now?_

His name was Matthew, she had learned right after.

He had never looked at her with any sort of hostility held in his gaze, she realized as a soft smile planted itself in her lips. He had never looked at her the same way everyone else had—hatred, malice, disgust… pity. All of it, she disliked. Only his eyes, with the emotions they held and the words they spoke, were what mattered to her. Just seeing him was enough to make her forget about all the things that happened to her—all the abuse, the pain, the humiliation. 

He was her salvation.

He slowly came to view, and he wasn’t really that hard to miss. He was quite large, after all, and he was already waiting for her to reach him, watching her take her small steps toward him. “Hey,” he spoke in his rather deep voice, which was something she especially loved hearing. She gave him a wide smile, and raised her hand that carried a basket of fruits.

“Would you like some?” she asked, just like how she would every single time she had come visit her. He never minded. He’d always smile, and would eat the fruits happily. They never talked much, yet just being by his presence was always enough to calm her down. Peace and serenity were something she rarely experienced, but every moment she spent with him was akin to paradise, if she were to word it correctly.

He nodded gleefully and pat the space beside himself. “C’mere, Som.” His words were never formal, and that made her feel more comfortable than ever. She was sick with faking politeness, feigning respect for people who never deserved it. As she would always, without fail, she sat down silently beside him, closing the distance between them. He was never one to care about proximity, and his warmth emitted that comforting aura that hugged her frail self like the cold breeze that flew by.

She really loved being by his side.

“Took you quite longer than I expected,” he commented, taking the small basket in his big hands, “what made you late?” Like an excited kid, he went on to eat an apple, red as her hood. She would have giggled at the sight—it was one of the rare cute moments of his—if it weren’t for the tiring events of her long day.

“You know… the usual thing,” she answered quietly, exhaling gently through her nose. “Mother has always been strict with me ever since Grandma… died… but I think she’s planning something for me.” Yes, her beloved grandmother died, went on and left her alone in this miserable world. Her mother was a woman with a thirst for power, manipulating any and every person she deemed necessary to her whim. She thirsted for so much that she had even gone as far as to use her only daughter as an object.

“How… are you feeling?” His tone was gentle, soft and concerned. “Are you okay?” The question sent waves after waves of heaviness and relief to her heart. He had always been the first one to ask her that. He had always been the only one since Grandma died to ever be concerned for her. For some reason, every time he asked her that, she was always close to tears.

To be really honest, she was scared. She was terrified at the uncertainty the future brought, and she grew more horrified as she tried to visualize any possible thing that her mother might be planning for her. Her freedom had been taken away from her the moment she had been born. Everyone attached strings to her wrists and ankles, and they controlled her however they wished. Yet for all the terrible things they had done to her, they were never successful in taking away her emotions.

And for that, she loathed them. Why couldn’t they just take her emotions away like her freedom so she wouldn’t have to feel fear? Why didn’t they, so she could have just felt empty, like the doll she was supposed to be? They were cruel, ruthlessly cruel, yet she couldn’t do anything about it. She was weak, so helplessly weak. 

“Somin?” His voice pulled her out of her reverie, his hand grasping her small one. She blinked, and she realized that her fists were shaking above her thighs. She looked up at him, blinking back tears. His warmth had always comforted her, and this time, it didn’t fail. His eyes held emotions that were too foreign for her, too unfamiliar—but she didn’t hate it. She bit her lower lip, as if this would stop her feelings from bursting out, but the effort was for naught. Tears spilled out of her eyes, continuously rolling down her cheeks. His expression softened, and his hand went to the back of her head, pulling her to his chest. “Ssh… it’s going to be alright,” he whispered, “it’ll be okay.”

 

_“I pray to God that somehow, you’ll end up with me at the end of this doomed love story.”_

Matthew had always been alone for how many years already. He was born a normal healthy boy. He had parents, he had siblings. He lived a relatively normal life, as ordinary as he possibly could have. He had a dream, he carried wishes—all of it unfulfilled. He wondered how his parents could have turned so selfish to risk the wrath of a witch. And he, as the poor boy who couldn’t be proud of anything, became the receiver of the witch’s punishment. He wasn’t the only one though.

His whole family died, and that left him all alone as he was right then.

He was nicknamed the Wolf months later, he figured. But he wasn’t terrifying. The emotions he’d felt all his life were replaced by a single one—he felt lonely. He was isolated because of his wolf ears, claws and tail. And he couldn’t even get a say in it. And he couldn’t even die when he wanted to—he just couldn’t. 

When Somin came into the monochromatic painting of his life, it wasn’t an exaggeration when he’d say she brought colours into his lonely world. He was tired of isolation; sick of loneliness. She gave him a sense of wanting to protect. To his eyes, it felt like she could fall apart anytime. He didn’t want that to happen. So he wanted to comfort her in any way his wolf self could; he wanted her to feel secured around him. He wanted her to know that he would always be there for her, just as she’d always been there to keep his loneliness at bay.

His heart broke when she visited one day, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She had looked so broken, so tired—instantly, he knew that something was wrong. He knew that something had gone terribly wrong for the fragile lady who loved to display pretence of bravery to cry so childishly. He had wanted to stand up and hug her, keep her locked inside his arms and never let go. But something was stopping him—a gut feeling that he shouldn’t. Why shouldn’t he? Did he not vow to himself that he wouldn’t leave her alone? But what was stopping him?

He just remained wherever he was like a stupid idiot waiting for a miracle. It felt as though an eternity had passed by before she finally calmed down. She had seated herself beside him as always, and she bit her lower lip harshly. He was afraid she’d draw blood from her soft lips. “Matthew,” she finally spoke, and he looked away in guilt, “something horrible happened today.” He looked at her worriedly. She continued to speak, “Mother… wants me to marry a man.”

His heart sank. He couldn’t believe his ears. “W-What?” he choked out. The image of Somin marrying another man just… did not sit well with his sanity. He couldn’t bear the thought of someone holding Somin the way he wanted to. He couldn’t bear the thought of someone kissing Somin before he would ever have. He couldn’t bear the thought of someone touching his Somin in ways he knew he never would. He didn’t want that. 

“Mother wants to marry me off to strengthen family ties,” she said in an uncharacteristically monotonous voice. “He’s a good man. He’s kind and a gentleman. He says he loves me… but I don’t.” His heart skipped a beat. Her lower lip quivered, and she looked at him with teary eyes. “Do you…” She took a sharp inhale. “Do you… want me to say yes?” She was pleading him. Her eyes were begging for his no, he knew. And he badly wanted to say _no, I don’t want you to say yes._ No, he wanted to make her his. But he also knew that he couldn’t say that. 

No matter what he’d do, he would never be the one for her—he would never be perfect for her. All he was was a cursed boy whose dreams and hopes were crushed at an early age.  
Perhaps that man would be able to take care of her. She did say he loved her, didn’t she? That man might be able to give her the happiness he would never be able to give her. He exhaled sharply, and he looked away from her pleading eyes. _Please don’t hate me for this._

“Yes, I want you to say yes.”

 

The heartbreak had hit her like a train of knives going straight into her heart. She knew why he answered that. She knew the reason why, but it just frustrated her so damn much. She didn’t want to marry a good man. She wanted Matthew and him alone—she loved him too much to just let everything they had escape from her grasp. But he said yes, I want you to say yes, and she ended up not being able to do anything about it.

She wouldn’t be able to escape this dressing room as she was being fixed to perfection for her wedding. Her wedding, which wasn’t for love. _When will this end?_

The church was a beautiful building, yet she couldn’t find it in herself to appreciate its beauty. Her eyes were lifeless as she walked down the aisle, and the wedding song that was played sounded much like a death march to her ears. At the end of the aisle stood a handsome looking man, whose good looks matched his personality. His name was Taehyung, but the only name she endlessly called for was Matthew. 

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, and everyone looked at her strangely. She closed her eyes, and asked herself, _is this the ending that you want, Somin?_ She slowly opened her eyes, and they locked into Taehyung’s dark ones. His were sad, lonely and accepting. He nodded once, and mouthed a single word, “go.”

She bit her lower lip and nodded at his word, tears coming to the corners of her eyes. Thank you. She turned on her heels and began to run out of the place, not minding her aching feet, her numb legs. Her guards started to follow after her, but she didn’t care. She was going to be free—she was going to be the one who’d decide her own future. She’d decide who she was going to marry. She’d decide who she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

And she already knew who that was. 

Familiar trees and road appeared before her eyes, and she kicked off her heels to run faster, the bottom part of her gown held in her small hands. She did her best to ignore the pain that shot up from her feet to her legs. The run was long, and she had already torn her gown to move easier. She could imagine her mother’s expression if the latter saw how casually she ripped it. But she paid no heed to it. All she needed was to see Matthew again—all she was thinking of was his figure and his warmth; his smiles and his worried eyes. 

She _truly_ loved him.

Finally she could see the familiar spot, a large rock surrounded by trees that were quite peculiar. And sitting underneath the shadows of those trees was the one she was looking for the most. She almost collapsed on the spot, but she screamed with little energy left in her, “Matthew!” 

He almost broke his neck as he turned so quickly to face her. His eyes widened in shock and he stood up, opening his arms wide as tears came to his eyes. She jumped into his embrace, losing herself in the familiar warmth. He held her so tightly, afraid that if he were to let go, he’d lose her _forever_. “I-I thought I wasn’t going to see you again,” he whispered against her hair. 

“I’m not going anywhere anymore,” she said, looking at him. “I love you, I love you, I love you—I love you so much, Matthew, I don’t think I can live without you any—!” Her words were cut off by a pair of soft lips meeting her own. Her heart beat wildly against her ribs, yet again, she let herself drown in his sweet kisses. It was only a peck, but that meant a lot to her.

They broke away after seconds, and he smiled at her, relief evident in his eyes. “I love you too, Somin.” They leaned their foreheads against each other. This was the ending she had wanted the two of them to have: together for the rest of their lives. There was only one way it could possibly happen, but with Matthew, she wasn’t afraid of risking _everything._

“Matthew…” She looked straight into his eyes. “Let’s go to somewhere far, far away from this place; somewhere we can be alone.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “As you wish, milady.”


End file.
